Coastal Eyes
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: Could you fall in love with the most beautiful pair of eyes you've ever seen in your life?


Soro-chan: Ah, konnichiwa minna-san! It's been a while, I know. I just wanted to say that I've been experiencing love again... ^/ / /^ A very passionate one this time, and he's pulling me by the reins. Very unpredictable but sexy... Geee, I wonder who that sounds like? :3 Yet another oneshot based off my experiences! It's when I first met him...

I don't own SC but I do own this story! Enjoy ne?

* * *

Coastal Eyes

* * *

The air was hot yet breezy.

She laid spread on her stomach on top of her beach towel, hot pink with laced stars and hearts patterned over the fabric, underneath an umbrella of gold, like her eyes. The waves rolled in, wanting to touch her blue bikini-covered pearl skin but was always out of reach, always unable to find that dry, silky sand where her body laid.

Black Beats headphones covered both her ears, loudly playing sweet classical music. She had always preferred listening to violin rather than the pop hits blaring on the radio annoyingly nowadays. Her iPod automatically went on to the next song, and she sighed in content listening to her favorite musician play his masterpiece.

Though the sun was beating down on the shore mercilessly, therefore making the area impeccably crowded, the pinkette had found herself an exclusive area by herself where no one dared to come. Although it had been labeled as private property, for a piece of quiet scenery, she didn't care. Amu tilted her head to the side on her arms, turning away from the direction of the harsh sun.

That was when she saw_ him_.

Her eyes had snapped wider and her fingers quickly whisked away her Chanel sunshades to get a better look at the god she just discovered. His sun-kissed skin gleamed in the shine, boldly outlining his muscularity as his dark blue hair blew in the breeze, his eyes closed and walking towards the tide in nothing but a pair of trunks that he definitely did _not_ need.

But when he opened his eyes, and turned his head in her direction, she could think two words.

_Coastal eyes..._

She didn't think of anything else, even when he began walking towards her. Usually, a typical teenage girl would either scream an apology and run away since this was probably _his_ property she was on, blush and go crazy when a sex god was currently approaching her, or downright knock out from both of those thoughts. But all Hinamori Amu could think about were his beautiful, mesmerizing coastal eyes.

_So blue..._ The most beautiful pair of eyes ever continued to look at her.

"Excuse me," he said in a deep, alluring voice that almost made her shiver, despite the intense heat in the atmosphere. "Lady?"

Amu didn't speak as she slowly sat up, revealing her bare belly, button pierced and all. After all, that sort of color was her weakness. Such a deep blue shade made her want to love his eyes so badly.

Could you fall in love with the most beautiful pair of eyes you've ever seen in your life?

"Yes?" she breathed out, and although to her it may have been a bit raspy since she hadn't been talking since she stepped foot on the beach area, it sounded airy with attitude to the man before her.

"You're on private property, miss." She stayed silent, so he added in, "_My_ private property." When the pinkette still didn't answer, he sighed. "That means I own the area where you're sitting, little pink kitty. And I had never given you permission."

"You shouldn't leave such a beautiful and quiet area so open then," she said as she stood up. "But... I suppose I should leave then."

"It'd be nice, thank you. I'm sorry to trouble you, you mustn't have known."

She folded her towel and umbrella and packed them both neatly into a turquoise tote bag before putting her Chanel glasses back on. "Oh, I knew. Don't worry about it," Amu smirked before throwing the tote over her shoulder. "I'll be going now."

Before she could take another step however, the plug of her headphones detached from her iPod from the sudden movement of the iPod, which was in her tote. In that second, a blast of instrumental melody filled the tension between the two with serene music.

Amu froze. The music complimented the scene as if the song was made for this moment. Violin tune, dancing in the wind while the tide behind this magnificent man crashed onto the sandy shore. Coastal eyes burned into her own, as if her shades weren't even being worn. The pinkette found herself unintentionally blushing in a fluster of emotions. "Ah, my iPod..."

"This kind of music..." the man spoke, crossing his arms. "You like it?"

She squinted her beady, amber eyes at him in disappointment. "Although it might not be to this generation's tastes, I happen to enjoy the sound of instrumental music, especially when it is violin. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a genius compared to those overrated singers like Hoshina Utau and-"

"I never said I didn't like Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he seemed to be chuckling, as if he were amused. Maybe he was. "Besides, why do you like him so much anyways? He isn't that popular, and he never shows his face to the public whenever the occasion relates to his music."

"You seem to know more about him than I thought," she replied sharply. "But, I don't enjoy music for the artist's looks. I enjoy their creations, and nothing more. I couldn't care less if he were beautiful or not, as long as his playing is beautiful. And it is."

The blue-haired man paused, if not for a long moment. "So..."

Amu listened. "So?"

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?"

The pinkette stood confused. "Pardon?"

"I asked, are you saying that I'm not beautiful?"

"I n-never once said th-that! A-And I was referring to Tsukiyomi the artist, not you!" she immediately spat out in a frenzy before realizing what had come out of her own mouth. "Ah, I mean, I'll b-be leaving y-your property now then! That's what you wanted me to do, right? G-Good bye!" Amu turned around to coolly step away before she had the chance to melt pathetically in front of him.

'Wait a minute... he just asked something really weird. I said that Tsukiyomi Ikuto didn't have to be beautiful, and yet he... Wait. Wait. WAIT.'

Before she could stop on her own and revel in the presence of her favorite musician, a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her from acting like a typical fan girl.

"What's your name again?" his voice, this time, softly blew on her ear. She shrieked, flipping around so suddenly that they both lost their balance and tumbled onto the ground, her on the bottom half-buried in sand while he laid above her, both holding their breath.

"Ah..." she blushed a darker shade of red. "G-Get off me!"

But he took this to his advantage. "I asked for your name..." he whispered in her ear, and before both of them knew it, he had mischievously bit her on the lobe, the soft flesh between his teeth.

"G... Gyaah!" Amu screamed, throwing the man with coastal eyes off of her body. He jumped up and landed on both of his feet, flexing. "You p-pervert!"

"Ah, no... You invited me to be one in that position, with that sort of expression," he smirked yet again, an interested look portrayed on his features. "But... I would really like to get your name..."

"I... I'm just a big fan of your _music_. Not _you_. So don't get the wrong impression here! You don't need to know my name if I'm not interested," she puffed.

"Not even if I told you I fell in love with your eyes?"

_What?_

"Your eyes... they're mesmerizing. Sun-kisses irises..."

"No," she said admittedly, looking down shyly. "Your eyes are... You have the most beautiful coastal eyes."

They both looked at each other, eyes meeting eyes.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the violinist."

"Hinamori Amu..." She looked up again, a light smile on her face. "I enjoy your work, you know."

"And my body?" he smirked.

"Wh-what? O-Of course not!"

"I'm teasing you, Amu," he laughed, throwing his arm around her. "So, I changed my mind. My property is your property, right?"

"Yeah right. You just tried to throw me out a few minutes ago, saying the spot where I sat is yours and all that, right?" Ikuto laughed again, this time his hand grabbing her right breast by accident during his fit. A silent moment passed.

"Ah, they're big and soft."

Amu froze.

"...P...Pervert! I take it all back! I'm leaving!" she huffed, ducking out of his arm and angrily stomping off.

"That's the wrong way," Ikuto laughed again. She was so interesting, it was cute.

"I-I knew that! I wanted to go this way!"

"Towards my house? My my, you're bolder than you look."

"Why, you!" she yelled, and Ikuto walked towards her. "You're such a jerk. How can someone like you compose such wonderful music? I can't fathom it all."

"I could show you..." he gazed into her eyes. "I could show you how I do everything..." And his face leaned towards her, her lips captured by his own, violin music and soft tidal waves layered in the harmony of the moment.

Love at first sight...

Perhaps there is more meaning to the "sight" than we think.

"You tell this to all of your fans, don't you?" she tried to deny the electricity, the chemistry, but all in such sweet vain. "I know you do..."

"I don't know, Amu. Your eyes are luring me in..." he whispered, face leaning into hers.

"Says the one with coastal eyes..."

* * *

Soro-chan: I hope you guys liked this! Some people wondered if I was leaving fanfiction for good. Definitely not! Just because I'm not posting any chapters or oneshots in a few weeks doesn't mean I've disappeared into thin air. So don't worry! And I know that iPods don't play when the headphones are unplugged, but let's just say they do for this story, okay? :3

P.S.S. So my experience was that I actually fell in love with his eyes. They were this shade of blue that was to die for. I met him at the beach by accident. But when I saw his eyes, I was totally hooked. I told him he had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes ever, and it reminded of the coast. He gave this the title: he said he had coastal eyes. Not to mention he actually _sings_ (very, very good) in his own acapella band and has fans on Youtube. We talked and got each others numbers, and it's been about more than a month! We talk and meet up a lot since we go to high schools in the same district! And two weeks ago, he asked me out. With a confession. By. Writing. Me. A. Song. And I've loved him like crazy ever since.

I was too happy. I had to write this. I just had to... I've had this story written since two days ago but didn't post it until now, sorry!

But that's my story... ^/ / /^ I hope you'll review!

* * *

Hot, perverted nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
